


Cool Kids Aren't Supposed to Cry

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coping with Death, Gen, Sadstuck, hinted pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries to live every day the same way he always has, but without Bro there, everything's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids Aren't Supposed to Cry

a peach is a peach a plum is a plum  
a kiss aint a kiss without some tongue  
so pucker up and close your eyes  
give your tongue some exercise

heh  
cant wait to show lalonde that one  
egderpll be jealous because is stole his girl right man  
...

yo bro  
i heard its your birthday  
with that jackass smirk  
and sarcasm galore  
in your arms i feel secure  
so grab the sword and take your stance  
so we can do this age old dance  
...

dude  
where are you  
this game is hell  
just write a letter and wish me well  
...fuck  
i dont even have the energy to rhyme  
bro  
just  
just come back okay  
...

this nightmares been going on for three years for me  
and i dont think itll ever stop  
i need you here man  
i know youre dead  
but i keep going back to save you  
just  
just let me see your face one last time  
please...  
...

hey bro  
not sure if you can hear me but i love you  
i know i never made it seem that way  
i mean  
i was always an ass to you  
but you were always there for me

when i cried it was you who taught me to stand strong  
when i was hurt it was you who taught me it was just a flesh wound  
but when my heart shattered  
it was your teachings that helped me put on a brave face and live through everyday

i wonder  
can you see me up there  
can you see how much ive grown  
how tall i stand  
are you proud of me

i wish i could have told you goodbye before you departed this world

...damnit  
cool kids arent supposed to cry


End file.
